Eaerlann
Eaerlann was a powerful elven kingdom of wood and moon elves in the valley of the Delimbiyr River and a portion of the eastern High Forest that was founded by Sharrven nobles in -4700 DR and lasted for around six thousand years. Together with Sharrven it suppressed the spread of evil in Siluvanede and maintained the peace. Their land was bound by the eastern part of the High Forest from Turnstone Pass in the north to the Shining Falls in the south. In 882 DR the combination of the demonic invasion that spilled forth from Ascalhorn, the continued assault of the Orc hordes, and the weakening of the kingdom by elves Retreating to Evermeet resulted in the kingdom's collapse. After the collapse some of the Elves of Eaerlann joined with Dwarves and Humans to form the Fallen Kingdom. *All that remains of the kingdom of Eaerlann is a crumbling old road and a ruined port. Symbol Eaerlann's symbol is the maranthae. Specifically, the maranthae is a small woodlands flower found throughout much of Eaerlann (and almost nowhere else in Faerun). It's faintly phosphorescent, in that it captures and gives off (as a VERY faint glow) sunlight and other radiances (e.g. a lantern). As a badge or symbol, the maranthae is depicted as an eight-petaled flower seen "straight-on" from above (so the long, thin, curved-to-symmetrical-points petals occupy the four cardinal compass points and their bisectors). The petals are, as in nature, a rich blue at their central hub, shading to gold one-third of the way "out," with two-thirds of each petal gold. The maranthae is closely surrounded by a circular wreath of overlapping green leaves, points to the right (clockwise), with the ring of space between flower and circle of leaves being a light sky blue. In the time since, some elves have used a silver-blue, unsheathed and VERY slightly curving longsword, horizontal with the point to the viewer's left, to denote Eaerlann (and those who'd like to restore its greatness). Ecology The Eaerlanni elves made their homes by hollowing out select trees and connecting them with lavish yet conventional rope bridges and platforms, striving to live with their surroundings instead of atop them - because of this, many of their settlements have not withstood the passage of time and are no longer present though some traces still remain. In each of Eaerlann's settlements was at least one tree-building dedicated to the Seldarine. Magic Taught to Netheril In -3830 DR the magic of the Eaerlanni elves was taught to the humans of Netheril which birthed their obsession with arcane magic. *What remains of Netherese magic are mantles, though almost all of which were lost in the fall of Netheril, or due the fact that most were quasimagical. Elven High Magic The elven High Mages of ancient Eaerlann were respected greatly amongst the People, as were all High Mages. Living Legacy The Caerilcarn The 'Council of the Wood' is a group of wood elf elders and moon elf nobles who share a common dream of raising a new Eaerlann, a dream that is slowly coming to fruition. Through the group's efforts the settlement of Talltrees (the ancient site of kingdom's capital) was built and the new settlements of Reitheillaethor and Nordahaeril were founded. The Caerilcarn also cooperated with the army of Evermeet during the fey'ri invasion lead by Sarya Dlardrageth, successfully massing an army of wood elves at the Lost Peaks and breaking Sarya's pursuing orcish forces. The Caerilcarn is headed by Morgwais, the Lady of the Wood, and is lead by its spokesman Yrind Morninglight. Category:Elven kingdoms Category:Former countries Category:Tel'Quessir civilizations Category:Locations in the High Forest